Moonlight Pagoda
by GraphiteHelix
Summary: It's Kari's 15th Birthday and ten of the Digidestined plan a surprise party for her! Takari! Please R+R!


(A/N: This fic is based on a Takari dream I had a couple of nights ago. Please review after reading! It's a one chapter TAKARI fic, so please don't ask me to continue, although, I might put out a sequel!)  
  
Ages:  
  
Davis, TK, and Kari = 15 Tai, Matt, Sora = 19 Izzy, Mimi = 18 Joe = 20 Ken and Yolei = 16 Cody = 13  
  
-~(Moonlight Pagoda)~-  
  
Every Digidestined, excluding TK and Kari, were at the park planning for a surprise birthday party for one of the Digidestined. They didn't want to invite TK and Kari since it was planned especially for them. It was Kari's birthday, and they didn't want TK to know about it for countless reasons, especially because of his big mouth. Truthfully, they didn't invite TK to the planning since they were trying to get TK and Kari to confess their feelings for each other.  
  
"Let's have it at Tai's house so they could use the patio to confess to each other!" Sora suggests.  
  
"Even better, let's have it at my house so I can take Kari from TM!" Davis says, receiving glares from the other nine Digidestined. "Okay, it was just a suggestion."  
  
"I have a better idea!" Izzy says, "Let's have a table set for two on the pagoda in the middle of the lake!" Everyone turned to listen. "Tai and Matt could tell TK and Kari to meet both of them at the dock before dinnertime. From there, a chauffer will give them a slow and romantic boat ride on a paddleboat under the moon. Once they get to the pagoda, it'll be time for dinner. The chauffer will serve their dinner and play romantic music on an instrument he is good at. Hopefully, the music will get TK and Kari to dance together and confess their love for each other! After dinner, we arrive on a decorated ferryboat to congratulate them, the newest couple of the Digidestined team!" Izzy received nods from everyone but Davis.  
  
"Excellent idea, but how are we going to get all of that done in 12 hours?" Matt asked.  
  
"We'll break up in teams. Cody, Ken, and Davis, you go and rent a boat to the pagoda and decorate it." Izzy says, giving commands. "Sora, Mimi, and Yolei, you go and order the food. Make sure it's the type of food served on a romantic night. The rest of us will decorate the ferryboat. I have the decorations at my house, and I already found us a chauffer for the boat ride and the dinner!"  
  
"Great!" Yolei says, "Let's get to work!"  
  
Davis, Ken, and Cody went to the docks with their decorations for the pagoda. They took a paddleboat to get there. Davis did the paddling.  
  
"Why do I have to paddle?" Davis asked.  
  
"Because you're the oldest one here with no girlfriend." Ken teased and relaxed himself.  
  
"Yeah, besides, you wouldn't want Yolei to start yelling at you because you made her boyfriend do the work now, would you?" Cody chimed in, laughing.  
  
"Whatever." Davis said as he paddled near the pagoda.  
  
Once they got to the pagoda, they took down three bags of decorations. Davis blew up the balloons, which were all red. Ken hung up vines of red roses all around the pagoda while Cody hung red streamers at each of the four entrances of the pagoda. Once Davis finished blowing up the balloons, the three of them hung balloons all over the pagoda. Ken and Davis took the folding table out of the paddleboat and set it up at the center of the pagoda. Cody brought up two folding chairs with new white cushions. They took out a white tablecloth and set it on the table. After a good three and a half hours, the pagoda was decorated.  
  
"Looks good you guys!" Ken says pleased with the work that was done.  
  
"Let's head back to the mainland and get something to eat!" Davis says, hearing his stomach growl.  
  
"Okay, your treat." Cody says.  
  
"Okay." Davis says. "Hey! Why me?"  
  
"You already agreed!" Cody laughs.  
  
"Fine." Davis says and walks over to the boat.  
  
Back at the mainland, Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Joe were decorating the ferryboat. Joe was inside the boat and setting tablecloth on each of the tables. He alternated the colors, red and white. Tai and Matt were hanging orange and yellow streamers around the boat. The streamers were twisted around each other just to make it look better. Izzy had balloons to hang up. They were all white. Along the side of the second deck of the ferryboat, a sign hung that said "Congratulations TK and Kari". The ferryboat took five hours to decorate, but every second was worth it.  
  
"Magnificent!" Izzy says as he looks at the boat from outside on the dock.  
  
"Five hours worth of work." Matt says, standing next to Izzy.  
  
"And every second was worth it." Tai says from behind Matt.  
  
"I think I'm going to get seasick." Joes says, his face turning green.  
  
The girls had an easy time finding food. In just two hours, they had fried shrimp and dip, fried rice, barbeque, pasta, and all sorts of pastries. They carried the food to the dock and set it in the ferry.  
  
"Let's take these to the island." Izzy says, "There's a hut near the pagoda where we can set the food."  
  
At last, it was time for the plan to start. Matt and Tai went home to their young siblings.  
  
-~Takaishi Residence~-  
  
"Hi Matt!" TK says, sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in front of him.  
  
"Hey, get dressed." Matt says, "Use the tux I gave you from my first date!"  
  
"What's the occasion?" TK asks.  
  
"Surprise party for Kari! Don't tell her or I'll pound you!" Matt says, "Meet me at the dock before dinnertime and don't be late!" Matt walks out and leaves TK confused.  
  
"I wonder why I wasn't told about it." TK shrugs and gets dressed into the tux Matt gave him.  
  
-~Kamiya Residence~-  
  
"I wonder where everyone is." Kari says, fixing her hair. Just then, she heard the door open.  
  
"Kari, are you home?" Tai yells from the door.  
  
"I'm in my room!" Kari yells back.  
  
Tai walks in and finds her fixing her hair. "Get dressed in something beautiful. We have something going on at the dock."  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked while she trots to her closet.  
  
"I don't know, just get dressed." Tai says, "I'll give you time to pick your clothing. Meet me at the dock before dinnertime."  
  
"Okay." She says as she pulls out a new pink dress with rose petals all around it. "Hmm, where did this come from?"  
  
-~At The Dock~-  
  
"Where are TK and Kari?" Tai asked Matt, "They should've been here by now."  
  
"They're right there." Matt says pointing to two teens walking with each other hand in hand.  
  
"You think they already confessed?" Tai asks.  
  
"No." Matt responds, "TK's just the type of guy who escorts girls to parties."  
  
"Hey guys!" Kari says, releasing TK's hand.  
  
"Where's the party?" TK says, going along with what Kari told her about something happening at the dock.  
  
"It's across the lake, right in that pagoda over there." Matt says, "You two better get into that boat and we'll meet you there!"  
  
"Okay." TK and Kari said in unison. TK helped Kari into the boat and then got on. The chauffer turned to face them.  
  
"I am your chauffer!" He said, "Enjoy the boat ride!" He turns around and starts paddling slowly. When they were far enough, Matt took out a walky talky.  
  
"Operation Moonlight Ride a success!" Matt said through the walky talky and went into the ferry.  
  
During the ride, TK and Kari stared out of the boat, avoiding eye contact with each other. Finally, Kari broke the silence.  
  
"It's so beautiful, isn't it TK?" She says, looking at the reflection of the moonlight in the lake.  
  
"Yes it is." TK says, "As beautiful as you." He blushes. He turns away to hide his face.  
  
Kari blushed as well. "You really mean it?" She asks, facing TK.  
  
TK turned to look at her. "Yes, I do mean it!" TK says, his face a deep cherry red.  
  
Kari smiles. "Boy, you sure can blush!" She giggles and goes back to look at the moon's reflection.  
  
It took about one hour to get to the pagoda. TK and Kari walked through the hanging streamers and only saw a table set for two. They were both confused.  
  
"There is only two chairs set up." TK says, "Where are the others going to sit?"  
  
"On the ground of course!" Kari teased and took a seat. TK laughed and sit across from her. "How pretty. A candlelit dinner in a moonlit pagoda."  
  
"It's even better since I'm having it with you!" TK says, smiling. Kari blushes.  
  
"That's sweet!" She says and sees the chauffer roll in two carts filled with food. "Wow! That's a lot of food for the two of us!"  
  
"Might as well make the most of it!" TK says, serving her some fried rice. He then served himself.  
  
Kari smiles, "Now what did you do with the TK I know?" She joked.  
  
"Left him at home watching TV with a bowl of popcorn in front of him!" TK replies. Kari giggles.  
  
Their plates were filled with all the different food from the cart.  
  
"Let's dig in!" TK says. Kari nods and both start to eat.  
  
"I wonder where the others are." Kari asks while scooping up a spoonful of rice.  
  
"They'll be here." TK says, eating a fried shrimp.  
  
"Let's hope so." Kari says, "There is enough food for everyone!"  
  
Halfway through the meal, the chauffer comes out and plays a slow and romantic song on a violin. TK stood up.  
  
"Care to dance?" He asked the girl sitting in front of him.  
  
Kari took a sip of her water and took his hand. "Certainly!" She stood up and they started to slow dance near the lake.  
  
It was a very quiet dance near the lake as the winds started to push the water to shore. Kari, once again, broke the silence.  
  
"This is so romantic." She says, "Are you sure you didn't plan this?"  
  
"I didn't even know about this." TK responds. Kari set her head on TK's shoulder. The two became quiet again. 20 minutes into the dancing, TK broke the silence.  
  
"I love you, Kari Kamiya." TK says, giving Kari a small kiss on the cheek. Kari looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, TK Takaishi." She replies. They both share a long and passionate kiss under the moonlight. The second the two teens broke away from each other, large ferry lights flashed on them. TK and Kari looked at the arriving ferry.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked, clinging onto TK while shielding her eyes. Suddenly, she heard familiar voices yelling out from the boat.  
  
"Congrats you two!" The voices yelled as the ship came to the dock. "Happy Birthday Kari!" The rest of the Digidestined walked off the boat and gave Kari a hug.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kari yelled, surprised. "What's this all about?"  
  
"The ten of us planned all of this." Tai says.  
  
"So why wasn't I informed about it?" TK asks.  
  
"You were part of the plan." Izzy responds, "We knew you two liked each other so much, so we had to plan this romantic moonlight dinner for you two!"  
  
"Yeah, we were trying to get you two to confess your love for each other!" Davis smirks, "Although, I still like you Kari!"  
  
"This is so sweet you guys!" Kari says, giving everyone a hug.  
  
"Come on! Let's get everything on the ferry!" Matt calls from the boat.  
  
The chauffer rolled up the carts still filled with food. Ken and Davis carried the table up and brought it to the upper deck of the boat for TK and Kari. Cody and Tai took down the decorations and set them to the side of the boat. The pagoda was clear.  
  
On the boat ride home, Izzy put on disco music for everyone to dance to. Kari pulled TK out to where their table and they shared another romantic kiss under the moon.  
  
"This is the best day of my life!" Kari says, hugging TK and cuddling up to him.  
  
"Same here." TK says, kissing Kari on her forehead. "I'm glad I have you in my arms right now." Kari smiles, and they spent the rest of the boat ride home in each other's arms.  
  
The End.  
  
(A/N: There might be a sequel! Please review!) 


End file.
